My Little Bird
by Insane Anime Fan 101
Summary: Feliciana is captured by Ivan. Ludwig slowly becomes mentally unhinged as Ivan sends the German brothers letters on what he's doing to Feliciana despite all her fighting. Human names used, suggestive themes, violence, swearing/cussing, Nyo!Italy used, and possible character death. (NOTHING AGAINST RUSSIA! He's not a murderer. I'm sorry! Don't hate me!)
1. Be mine, won't you?

It was a chill October morning when the letter arrived for Gilbert. Ludwig retrieved it when he was getting the mail from outside. He huffed, rather annoyed, and threw it on Gilbert.

"West, there is probably a good reason that she didn't go last night! I'm sure she wouldn't just blow you off like that. I know that she knows how much work you put into your date last night." He sighed at his younger brother and lazily plucked the letter off of his stomach without even getting up. The poor Italian girl hadn't shown up to the date with the younger German brother, and now Gilbert was paying the price.

"Maybe she's just getting bored with me…" Ludwig muttered and trudged out of the room as Gilbert ripped open the letter uncaringly. Gilbert thought about what was happening with his brother and his girlfriend, and he knew how much his brother cared for her… but did she? He sighed in confusion and glanced over the letter addressed to him.

"Huh, that's weird… there's no return address." Gilbert told himself, finally just opening it and reading. His eyes widened as he glanced over the letter. He then yelled for his brother, saying that it was important.

"What?! What is it?!" Ludwig came running in, panic filling his crystal blue eyes. At first he thought it might be something of less importance than urgency, after all, Gilbert normally was the one to cry wolf. But it was obvious by the look of sheer terror in his ruby eyes that he wasn't joking.

"I-Ivan! It's from Ivan! He… he has Feliciana!" He stuttered out, shaking from reading.

"That bastard! What could he possibly want with her?! She's done nothing to him!" The buff German roared out, obviously seething with pure hatred at the mere thought of that **murderer** with his delicate lover. He looked like he was ready to start World War 3 over it, and Gilbert noticed.

"West, calm down. She's fine for right now, it says so." The albino pointed to the letter, a sense of panic and urgency filling him to the brim.

"What does it say, Gilbert?! Tell me before I rip it out of your hands!" He practically screamed; ready to tear the important letter from the albino's shaking hands.

Gilbert began reading the letter out loud to his younger, but obviously more upset, brother.

_Dear comrade Gilbert,_

_It has been you for a while… the object of my affections. I have told you this many times, but every single time you reject me. Every. Single. Time. So no more, I will not stand for it. I knew the only way that you would agree to be mine would be if I forced you to be. So I thought to myself, "What's the most important thing to Gilbert?" and I came up with an immediate answer. His family._

_I knew that I couldn't just take the giant blonde who could probably get away so easily, no. I knew that if I wanted you, my dear, then I would have to take something important of his. His little bird did just the trick, she fit every description and she was so easy to capture. _

_No worries, comrade, she is fine for now. But if you take a while to respond to me, she might not be. I mean, who could resist breaking the wings of such a lovely little virgin bird?_

_I will tell you how to find her. Offer yourself to me, if you can find me, and I'll let her go without another peep. You can tell whoever you want, it won't change a thing. You can try to find her -you can even send an army for all I care- you will never find your little bird._

_I know that this will work because nothing upsets you more than family. Ludwig will probably lose his mind if he loses her. Love makes people do crazy things, doesn't it?_

_Now that her life is on the line, won't you be my little sunflower?_

_With love and threats, _

_Ivan Braginski_

Ludwig began blasting out cuss words and threats in German, only processing enough at the moment for his first language.

"West, calm down! Starting World War 3 over this won't help anything!"

Ludwig paused and glared at his older brother. "Calm… down…? You expect me to **calm down** at a time like this?! He has her! He's taken her so that I'll never find her again!" Ludwig began slamming things to the ground and punching a large hole through the wall.

Gilbert calmly walked straight into the hurricane of flying objects and wallpaper, straight to his brother. He swiftly, without a second thought, grabbed a hold of Ludwig and pulled him into a hug.

Ludwig at first was hesitant, but relaxed into the hug. He buried his face in his older brother's shoulder and let a few free tears slide down from his eyes.

"She'll be fine, West. We'll get her back before anything happens." He whispered to him comfortingly, hugging the blonde tightly. He felt his little brother relax in his arms a little more, just like when he was younger.

"We have to."


	2. Little German Lullaby

About five days after the first letter arrived, Ludwig was noticeably different. He was skinnier but still had all of his rippling muscles, he was growing a slight beard, and he hadn't slept. Gilbert was more worried about him than anyone. They had sent out an entire army to search and calculate where she could be, but with no progress whatsoever.

After a full week, Ludwig started to go insane. He would barely sleep or eat, he looked paler than usual, and the stress made him look five years older than he was. Gilbert had to step in; he couldn't let his brother run himself into the ground.

"West! Stop this madness! I'm sure Ivan hasn't done anything to her yet! She's probably fine." Gilbert frantically tried to assure his younger sibling that the Italian girl would return to them. It was at this time that the younger German snapped, his usual calm personality was tarnished. He couldn't help it though; he just got so flustered over her. He started yelling and throwing objects around. One of the porcelain vases that he threw hit his older brother in his right shoulder.

The albino German cried out in shock and pain. He looked down at the teal-colored shards embedded in his pale skin. Ludwig was instantly brought back down to earth, apologizing frantically and trying to help but not really doing anything. Gilbert assured his brother that he was fine and slowly (and painfully) pulled the vase shards out of his skin. The shards were no longer teal; they were stained with Gilbert's blood.

He threw them away, dressed his wounds, and went back to calm his brother, holding him closely against the shoulder that wasn't torn up. Ludwig relaxed against his older brother, trusting him like a child would. Gilbert began to sing a lullaby to him.

_La-le-lu,__  
__nur der Mann im Mond schaut zu,__  
__wenn die kleinen Babies schlafen,__  
__drum schlaf auch du.___

_La-le-lu, __  
__vor dem Bettchen stehn zwei Schuh,__  
__und die sind ganz genauso müde,__  
__gehn jetzt zur Ruh.___

_Dann kommt auch der Sandmann,__  
__schleicht leis um dein Haus,__  
__sucht aus seinen Träumen__  
__dir den schönsten aus___

_La-le-lu,__  
__nur der Mann im Mond schaut zu,__  
__wenn die kleinen Babies schlafen,__  
__drum schlaf auch du.___

_La-le-lu,__  
__nur der Mann im Mond schaut zu,__  
__wenn die kleinen Babies schlafen,__  
__drum schlaf auch du._

Ludwig laid there in his brother's lap for quite a while just listening to him sing. It was quite out-of-character for the stern German to act so childish, but he just couldn't regulate his emotions. Gilbert knew that and he didn't mention anything, he didn't tease him, and he didn't act pompous like usual. He let his wall crumble, as it broke his heart to see him little brother in so much pain that he couldn't even function.

It was at that moment where he knew that it was do or die, he would find Feli. He wouldn't let his brother's heart break like his did so many years ago.

**~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK! ((AN: Flame me and I'll delete your comment. Got it? Okay good.))~~~~~~~~~**

Back in Russia, Feliciana was currently trying to escape the bonds that kept her locked in that room. So far, Ivan hadn't done a thing to her. He had been treating her like a princess, not harming her in any way, shape, or form. He was fairly kind to her, and talked to her often to keep her entertained. In fact, the only reason that she was trying to escape was because she knew that Ludwig would go insane without her…

Plus, there wasn't any pasta. But that's not important.

She really needed to get out, and although her superior strength usually helped her, whatever was locking her in there was not budging anytime soon. She eventually just tried pounding and clawing at the door before retreating back to her pile of sunflowers that Russia had given her to keep her happy. She admired him for his hard work trying to get Gilbert, but she got a little flustered when she thought about how she was somehow involved in this.

"At least Ivan's being a gentleman about it." She sighed and watched the door; really wishing that Ludwig would just come bursting in with pasta. That would make her day. But no, she would just have to sit there for a while.

"Hurry, will you, Doitsu?"


End file.
